The use of identification straps placed around a part of an object or a person whose location is to be tracked having locking means that attach the ends of the strap together to form a locked, unchangeable circumference large enough to fit comfortably around the object or person but small enough so that the strap does not slip off from the part of the object or person to which it has been fastened are known to the prior art.
In certain applications it is useful to be able to place an identification strap on young children so that a person in charge of caring for a child is able to monitor that child.
The locked circumference of the identification strap should be tight enough so that it does not loosen and slip off the child's wrist or ankle and so that it cannot be cut off.
Should this happen, the identification strap no longer serves its purpose, in that it no longer identifies the child with the required degree of security, and indeed identification of the child may even be completely lost.
Restricting the possibility for an identification strap inadvertently to slip off or be cut off a child's wrist or ankle is therefore highly appropriate.